


This Is A Library

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Heavy Petting, Pussy Rubbing, Quiet Sex, Sexual Content, through clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “So, if I were to touch you under your dress, you wouldn’t make a sound?”





	This Is A Library

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Beauty and the Beast; Belle/Beast; fun in the castle library, quiet fun because it is, of course, a library"

He growled. She shushed him.

“What?” he whispered. There was a slight growl in his voice.

“We’re in a library. If you want to stay in the library, you are to be quiet. You must respect the sanctity of the library for reading,” Belle spoke as softly as she could. Luckily he sat next to her, or he would have been unable to hear her. She sounded serious about the issue.

In the Beast’s gigantic library, they sat at a desk. Belle had a book open as she read it. Beast was here because he wanted to be, and because he felt a bit frisky. 

“So, if I were to touch you under your dress, you wouldn’t make a sound?”

Belle looked up from her book at him. 

“Hey, you’re apparently reading erotic fiction. I can tell from the illustrations.” 

“I am. And if you’d like to do that, I’d actually be very happy. And I would try not to make a sound.” 

He watched as she pulled her dress up just above her knees. “For easier access,” Belle explained. She sat up a little bit straighter, back against the chair, her legs a little bit further apart from one another, instead of sitting with her ankles touching. Once she did this, she held her book closer to her body, rather than on the desk. 

The palm of Beast’s hand went up her dress, and touched fabric, feeling her underwear, which were light and cotton. His palm pressed up against the underwear with light pressure. She sighed quietly.

He applied harder pressure. She gasped, almost silently. He would not have noticed it she had not opened her mouth. 

“Rub,” she whispered.

He obeyed, with the same pressure. 

She nodded to show him that he did it right.

He continued rubbing and applying pressure to that area for several minutes.

She had her eyes closed a bit, her hands held onto the book as tight as she could. He strained to hear her make a sound, as he continued her action. She occasionally would make a quiet sigh or an “Mmm!” 

At one point, he took her book from her, setting it back onto the desk, enduring a dirty look (or as much as Belle could muster), before she leaned forward, and held onto his arm. She barely let out a sound, but was in obvious enjoyment.

Eventually, after a few minutes, she let out a quiet but audible sigh, and her tight grip on his arm loosened, and he realized that she had reached orgasm. 

He removed his hand, and waited for her to come down from that high, and when she did she said, “That was fun.”


End file.
